


Hell Maker

by ManuConstante



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family, Morningspell, Multi, nabrina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuConstante/pseuds/ManuConstante
Summary: Sabrina Spellman (Morningstar) is the daughter of a fallen angel. Raised by witches who are unaware of her divine origin, Sabrina tries (without much success) to balance the problems of her witch and celestial life simultaneously
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. The Beginning of Epiphany

Sabrina Morningstar walked the silent forest trail. She was never afraid of the dark, let alone the forest. She had been born in that forest, amid crooked trees and birds chirping. And a part of it had also been born out of the darkness, so the gloomy landscape was nothing new for her. The forest was her solitary haven, away from the curious eyes of the Academy of Unseen Arts and her aunts' concerned inquisition. Sabrina liked the guttural growl of beasts and demons that lurked in the dark and the arrogant hooting of owls. However, that night was strangely quiet.

Her familiar of hers Salem, a creature of acid and severe humor, walked between her legs, her body becoming more narrow and smoky in the half light that escaped between the leaves. She rarely saw the real shape of her familiar, who lurked under the skin of an adorable, shiny black domestic cat. Prudence once told her that the shape of a familiar was inspired by her masters. She could see how it worked. Nicholas's familiar wolf, Amalia, shared the same feral smile with him.

Sabrina tried not to think about how she could reflect on Salem's usual debauchery and casualness.

The girl arrived at the clearing, usually lit by the moon, now bathed in darkness. In the center of the forest, a black stone altar protruded from the ground. Without thinking much, she lay down on the altar, her gaze meeting the sharp face of the waning moon. Salem nestled in his chest in the form of a purring pile of hair. There, lying on the cold stone, she thought about how her mother should have felt. If she would have regretted bringing Satan's child into the world.

Whenever she spoke of the day she was born, her aunts assumed dark features. That was the last significant moment they shared with their brother Edward, The High Priest. The High Priest that they didn't know was not Sabrina's father. Whenever she thought of her father, the image that came to her mind was that of the austere-looking and kind-eyed man who was nailed in various corners of the Spellman house. Until two years ago, when her father's image was replaced by the smell of expensive whiskey and malboro cigarettes.

When they spoke of the day she was born, Lucifer displayed a nostalgic smile with a hint of irony. Always with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He said:

_“Oh, yes, I remember. You didn't cry, you screamed so loudly that all the banshes within a kilometer radius hid until the next Yule. And I swear you looked me straight in the eye and it was as if your look told me: **I am here, and I know exactly who I am and why I am.** It was not a cry, it was a statement. As if you was challenging me to contradict it. ”_

It doesn't matter how many times she told her father that newborn babies don't face people. He just responded with a good-natured snort, his brandy eyes, like hers, shining subtly.

She missed her father. Just as she missed Los Angeles and the opulent lights of nightlife. She had never liked the California weather or the beaches, although she did enjoy the ocean view occasionally. She missed Mazekeen's sharp conversations and brilliant audacity. She missed that warm feeling of immersion, especially. Of the trustworthy feeling of knowing that she was not the half-breed girl in the coven or the youngest of the Spellman family, whose mortal dramas were always promptly dismissed.

It felt good to be entirely part of something. Mazekeen had been disowned by his Lilim siblings, concentrating his blind loyalty to Lucifer and the throne of hell. While Lucifer was thrown from the Silver City to the depths of hell, to rule the underworld for eternity. There was something comforting about not being the only person trapped between the worlds. That it was nothing and it was also many different things. Her mother had also ended up trapped between the worlds in some way, but that was another story.

She spun a coin between her fingers. The celestial bronze disk had a cold touch against the skin, even as the Pentecostal coin hung in the air, stuck somewhere in the middle of time and space. It was strange how a tiny piece of forged metal could buy life and death. Her father had a pile of them at Lux, stored in a shiny steel box deep in his safe. A safe that also housed a variety of strange objects and older than time. She wondered how many wars there would be if mortals discovered that there is money capable of buying their ticket to the other side.

 _“How morbid. If you are going to sink into melancholy, I will go out and hunt for my dinner._ ”, Her family's sardonic voice boomed in her head. You would think that the feeling that someone could read and feel everything that went through your mind and heart would be uncomfortable. However, she and Salem were connected for so long which sometimes she couldn’t discern between her thoughts and his. She didn't even want it, actually.

 _"Go. But try to catch a small prey. Last time you slaughtered that bear and triggered an animal danger alert in the city._ ”

Salem hissed at her, then fired into the woods before she could even catch her movements. The distance made the connection weaker, like a fine line that thinned when stretched. But Sabrina could still feel it, sparkling in the depths of her soul. A beam of light crossed the sky and for a second she believed that a lock of her white hair had fallen on her eyes.

However, before Sabrina put the lock of silver hair in its usual place aligned against her head, a loud thud reverberated through the forest and energy crackled in the air, like sparks in a brazier. She almost wished it were the infamous presence of the Weird Sisters, who liked to torment her on her way home. But the sisters' power was a sharp, sinuous wave of whispering magic, that power burned, most likely of fury.

But it was only when the coin didn't fall that Sabrina was sure.

The clouds stopped moving in the sky and the wind stopped. She turned to face the busybody. Hidden in the shadows, a tall, burly man fixed his hard, disgusted gaze on her. His figure lit up, bathing the clearing with that unbearable heavenly light. She was able to see the wings on her back, gray and imposing as nightfall.

She raised an eyebrow at him. The guy really liked dramatic entries.

"Amenadiel?" She asked uncertainly.

The angel in front of her maintained her stony pose, her eyes burning furiously.

"Antichrist."


	2. The Darkest Sound on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina has an interesting conversation with her angelic uncle. Things don't end very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just rememberring: English is not my first language. Sorry for the possible mistakes.

Sabrina woke up with the sunlight scratching her face. Disgusted, she ignored the numbness and reached over to pull the curtain. Salem grunted from his resting place on her stomach, looking very dissatisfied to have his beauty sleep suddenly interrupted. He jumped onto her dressing table, stretching his long body as he tried to dodge the irritatingly radiant rays of sunlight.

Sharing her unhappiness, Sabrina rose with a Herculean impulse. Witches were not day creatures, Sabrina was usually an exception. But not today. She looked with pity at her dear familiar, who liked to walk among the shadows. He was usually a grouch. But today was a particularly bad day. Sabrina came over to rub the sensitive area between Salem's ears in hopes of regaining his mood. After playing with Salem long enough to start falling into consciousness, Sabrina decided on a hot shower. It didn't matter if she fell asleep in the bathtub again. Salem would wake her up.

The hot water did wonders for her aching flesh. The tension in her muscles faded and her mind cleared. She was grateful to Aunt Hilda for the constant supply of medicinal herbs. The fiber sponge felt soft against her skin as it shed the blood and sweat stuck to her body. Although considered taking a nap, she was quick to get out of the bath and wrap her body in a fluffy towel. Her wounds were healing amazingly fast (thanks celestial blood!), But she never wanted to fight an angel again, thanks.

Last night Amenadiel landed in the dark clearing of the Greendale woods. To intimidate or incite her. It was difficult to say. He looked especially angry. But as far as she knew him, he was always angry. Her companion angel was relegated to do her father's dirty work when Lucifer left hell and Sabrina could not blame him for being furious. She would be, too. However, she had no personal involvement in the catastrophic situation of her father's family and she preferred to remain so. Unfortunately, Sabrina's mere existence seemed to represent absolute blasphemy for any of her father's brothers, so it was a little difficult to get away from it.

Since she was in no mood for fashion today, she put aside the daily beauty ritual and put on a pair of jeans and a red blouse. Sabrina put on a pair of Mary Jane shoes and stopped before she could reach the blood-red coat hanging on the door. The same coat she wore every day for three years. The same coat she wore when she walked in the woods with Harvey or went to Doctor Cerberus to do her homework with Roz and Susie. She left her coat behind. Just as she did with her mortal life.

Sabrina looked at the mirror framed in white roses. The reflection that looked back at her was empty and ghostly, a shadow of the sweet mortal girl she used to be. Her white hair was evidence of that. It had taken her a while to get used to, but it was still weird. Sabrina liked the idea of looking like her mother, a blonde beauty with smooth features. It was a sign that there was still some trace of Diana Spellman within her, however minimal. But that was gone, in correcting that, a witch with red lips and pale hair looked at her with disdain. Now her colorful and cozy clothes looked strange to wear, because they would never match her new ice-colored curls.

Sabrina tried to dress up as the Weird Sisters. Dark makeup and lace collars were strangely supportive of her, and Sabrina didn't know how to feel about it. She was plunging into a world of darkness and the bruises on her skin were proof of that. At night she had to ignore the excruciating pain and apply a very convincing glamor spell, which was costly, because her magic was on the brink of exhaustion. When Sabrina was approached at the door of the Spellman house, she endured about a hellish fifteen minutes of reproach from Aunt Zelda. All the time under Ambrose's analytical scrutiny. However, if he noticed anything, he said nothing.

She had to control her trembling fingers as she immersed herself in the memories of last night.

Amenadiel continued there, unmoved, for good seconds. Sabrina considers leaving it there and going straight home. But when she started to turn around, he finally said:

"You have no idea, do you?",The angel asked to her. The acidic tone emphasizing the words.

“That the Angels of False God are so idle that they go around disturbing teenage girls in the dead of night? I had already realized that. "

He narrowed his eyes at her. Slowly.

A red alert sounded in her head. She was well aware of how that situation could end. However, she was unable to resist the temptation to provoke the heavenly creature prostrate before her. The was temptation unable to abandon her recently. Sabrina sat on the altar with the fluid and languid movements she had learned from her father. Unlike the muscles and the imperious posture of that celestial being, Sabrina does not need to display her power as shining a armor. It was better if they didn't know what she is capable of.

"You have no idea of the consequences that can come when you ignore that the devil walks on earth.", Concluded the angel, seeming determined not to show his fury at the empty provocation of a mortal half-breed. Although he was failing miserably.

“And what do you want me to do, Amena-dill? Throw Daddy back into the depths of the underworld? I thought this was your job. "

Amenadiel was starting to look frustrated. As he looked every time he had one of his many interesting conversations with Lucifer.

"Listen. I know you care about your mortal friends. I've been watching you. ”He took a second to shrug slightly. Almost as if he were trying to show guilt. "I imagine you want to prevent ruinous things from happening to them."

“Are you threatening me? Weren't you angels all ‘blah, blah, blah forgiveness, mercy and regret?’. I didn't imagine what coercion was on the list. "

He frowned, his flawless black skin shining in the starlight. Stars of the same cosmic energy as your angelic relative. Angels were born complete and self-conscious creatures, knowing who they are and what their purpose is. While Sabrina was born from the flesh and earth of a mortal woman. However, in the darkness of the unknown, lapses of knowledge occasionally surfaced.

“Take this seriously, Nephilim. One moment the gates of hell will open and there will be nothing you can do at this point. ”, Bradou Amenadiel, filled with the divine fury that came with the job of being God's firstborn.

“The gates of hell are very well sealed. And only angels can open them. We know that I will not do this, let alone you. You wouldn't want to stoke grandpa's wrath and lose the position of favorite son. "

She fidgeted sitting on the cold stone. The divine light made her uncomfortable by nature, as well as with all witches. Amenadiel, realized the movement and the launch to her a mocking look.

"Uncomfortable? I don't understand why. You were born out of that same heavenly light, except for a small differential factor. "

Sabrina locked her jaw and smiled her worst indulgent smile. She tends to be temperamental and in a profusion of diabolical explosion and hellfire. In rarer cases, she was overcome by a cold, superhuman rage that made her cooler and more rational. More calculating and manipulative as you would expect from the devil's daughter. Suddenly, Sabrina remembered a story.

From a time when the Nephlins walked the earth side by side with the mortal creation of god. One day, they were the acclaimed heroes of humanity. On the other, they were erased from creation with just a single breath of dissatisfaction from their divine grandfather. Forsaken from darkness and obliterated from life on earth. As if they are no more than just a flawed experiment resulting from the inconstancy of humanity. Sabrina almost pity her heavenly uncle. The man who ran the heaven molded life like chess pieces. His children and holy messengers were not exempt from his fury. Even your family would not be freed from its relentlessness. Forgiveness and regret. But only sometimes.

If Amenadiel got out of line to get rid of responsibilities in the underworld there was a possibility that he would be erased from existence. Although he himself was definitely not aware of it.

“Gabriel's bugle was stolen.”, He was true at last.

"Thanks? The sound he did with that thing was dark. Tell me who it was so that I can thank you personally. "

Sabrina shivered as she remembered the chills she felt every time the sound of the horn reverberated through creation, sending soft waves of heavenly magic across the land that only she could feel. It was the first and only time that she felt sorry for the angels. And Amenadiel also agreed, forcing himself to hide a tremelique of pure terror.

“You don't understand the seriousness of the problem. If someone has access to the power of the horn he can mess with the structures of the kingdoms. "

Sabrina frowned, seeming to seriously reflect on the issue for the first time that day.

"It makes sense. Every time Gabriel uses that hellish thing he mess my emotional structures. "

Amenadiel gave a sullen growl of agreement. Sabrina continued:

"I will ask again: Who was it?", The Nephilim asked.

"We don't know.", There was softness in his voice. As if he and Sabrina had finally come to a common ground.

“Why don't you ask Grandpa? Omniscience and everything. ”, Suggested Sabrina.

“I haven't talked to my father in a while,” said Amenadiel, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm not surprised," murmured Sabrina.

If it was anyone else, she would have gone to question him personally. But she was not interested in being erased from existence today, thank you. Suddenly, Sabrina felt very tired. She got up from the stone and decided to go home. But before she could cross the clearing, a powerful fist gripped her wrist with an iron force.

“You are not going anywhere, young lady. It will help me to fix the mess you and Lucifer caused and solve this inconvenience. ”, His voice lost all its softness and returned to the tone of a furious angel.

“And what do I have to do with this trouble? I didn't even do anything. ”Sabrina slashed, trying to untangle the disconcertingly strong fingers from her wrist.

“If I hadn't been here, I would have made sure that the bugle wasn't stolen. And I'm only here because my wayward brother has escaped hell and his troubled youngster plays with her apocalyptic powers as if everything were child's play! ”

Angels, always so self-centered. Although, she was not so different.

“The powers are mine! I do whatever I want with them. And it's not like you care about what happens to humanity. ”

Amenadiel clenched his teeth. Hellfire crackled in Sabrina's veins.

The angel felt the blow coming. But it was a little too late. When she realized, his hand had become a charred and bloody mess. Oops, that would leave a mark. With a furious hiss, the angel launched itself at her, launching Sabrina against a line of pine trees still covered with snow. She felt her ribs break, sending sharp beams of pain down her spine. Before she could even reason, the icy fingers of magic were there, healing and remaking flesh and bones. She propped herself up on one knee, preparing to leave for battle. But Amenadiel landed earlier and the shock wave sent her back to earth.

The angel gave her a miserable look. The same hypocritically pious look that mortals gave pigs headed for slaughter.

“You born from the earth and you will return to the earth. Don't try to change what you are. ”, He raised his fist. Probably aiming to knock her out and drag her with him wherever he went to find the bugle thief. That is, before a furious shadow fell on him.

Salem scratched, bit and growled. The demonic face hovering over the older angel's shocked and angry frown. There was no injury, obviously. But he gave Sabrina enough time to wrap her uncle in an intricate hellfire cage. Salem sneaked out gracefully, again in the form of a domestic cat.

Trapped within the circle of fire, Amenadiel shrugged his wings to avoid the flames. Sabrina barely had time to concentrate or think of an appropriate spell. She just needed to send him as far as possible. She gathered as much energy as she could in that few seconds interval and threw Amenadiel into the flow of space-time. The angel disappeared, but a wave of dizziness fell over her. There was acid in her stomach and iron in her head.

She coughed up blood and bile in the snow. The blue flames dissipated like candles against the wind. Salem rubbed against her face, checking to see if she was still alive. After forty minutes of dying in the snow, Sabrina walked the deceptive paths through the woods of Greendale to Spellman House.

Now she was walking through the woods again, without Salem in pursuit. In the direction of the Academy of Unseen Arts. When she reached the intricate gates of the Gehena station, Sabrina contemplated the dark path that opened for her. She would need to make a call to her father later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarifying a few things:  
> • We know that Amenadiel's time paralysis does not affect angels and demons. As Aunt Zelda told Sabrina in the first episode to look for one familiar in demon book, we can assume that Salem is also a demon. So temporal paralysis does not affect him. But it affects witches and it also affected Sabrina before she had access to her heavenly powers;  
> • In Lucifer, the only things capable of injuring or killing an angel are the blade of Azrael and the blades forged in the fires of hell. So it is presumed that they are also vulnerable to the hellfire itself. Probably because hellfire is an energy opposite to the heavenly light of which angels are made;  
> • Sabrina has no physical power typical of an angel. That's because her body is mortal even though she has celestial energy. The only physically magical thing about Sabrina is her blood. She will hardly die, but she can be hurt. She is not like Charlie, because Charlie was raised when Amenadiel was partially mortal. So Charlie is more mortal than heavenly;  
> • Nephilim. The term was never coined in the Sabrina series, but it should. Nephilins are mythological creatures from Judeo-Christian mythology that are born when male angels and femele humans cross. In the bible, they were portrayed as positive figures (similar to the demigods of Greek mythology). However, it is understood that the reason for the great flood was to exterminate the Nephilins. Since they were well thought out and then portrayed as negative figures, the Nephilim story was probably the victim of a lot of censorship (like the Lilith story). The Nephilim were born mixing two opposing energies: human mortality and the divinity of angels. Therefore, they are usually powerful beings in a chaotic and intense way. Possibly more powerful than their parents. Most people who analyze the history of the Nephilim assume that they arise, for the most part, from the Grigori. A specific type of guardian angel who was responsible for protecting humanity and spent more time on earth than in their original kingdom. Since Lucifer is an archangel and possibly the most powerful, Sabrina herself is probably the most powerful Nephilim in history at its most. It is difficult to say the limit of Sabrina's powers. In the comics that originated Lucifer, one of Miguel's daughters became the goddess of her own world;


End file.
